


a way back into love

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Reveal, SuperCorp, SuperCorp is endgame, some angst but a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “I only kissed you because you were talking too much.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 904





	a way back into love

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd kick the year off with something a little different, I hope you enjoy. Based on a prompt from an "enemies to lovers" prompt list.
> 
> (Yes, the title is based off the song from Music and Lyrics and I'm a little embarrassed that I couldn't come up with anything better).

Kara’s rambling, she knows she is, but she can’t help it, because Lena is here and it’s just so good to see her. So, the more she talks, the more she drags this out, the longer Lena will stick around and the longer the ache in her chest will ease just a little.

It’s not an emergency, Lena is here to look at something for Winn, Kara’s pretty sure that’s the only reason Lena agreed to come, because it wasn’t her that did the asking.

She looks tired, that’s all Kara can think as she talks, she looks tired and sad and Kara wants nothing more than to wrap her in her arms and hold her like that’ll somehow make everything better when she’s the one that betrayed Lena in the first place.

So, she’s talking and hoping that the longer she talks, the sooner Lena might realise how sorry she is and how she never wanted to hurt Lena. How she’ll be here for her, even if she has to wait forever.

She’s mid-sentence, not even sure what she’s talking about at this point, when she’s cut off, and not by Winn or her sister (like she’d expected, she’s getting looks from them across the DEO, clearly wondering what’s going on and why she’s still talking to Lena) but by a mouth pressing hot and insistent against her own.

But as quick as it happened, the lips are gone, and Lena’s back to glaring at her, though maybe with a little less heat than before.

“Uhhh…” Kara manages to say but then nothing else follows, she can’t even remember what they’d been talking about.

“I only kissed you because you were talking too much.”

Kara opens her mouth, shuts it, then opens it again, her mind caught on the feel of the lips that have no right to be that soft that were just pressed against her own.

“Now, have you finished talking so we can get on with this? I haven’t got all day.”

Lena turns, away from her and Kara feels something more important than this conversation slipping away. So, she reaches out, catches Lena’s arm before she can leave.

“Lena.” Her voice comes out tight, nearly cracking on Lena’s name. It’s not a name she gets to say nearly as much as she wants to.

Lena stops at least, looks back at Kara. “What?”

“You kissed me.”

“Yes, because you were-“

Kara cuts her off this time, though not with a kiss like she desperately wants to. She’s imagined kissing Lena too many times to count, less recently though because right now, all she wants is a smile. “You say something if someone is talking too much, you don’t kiss them.”

Lena’s jaw ripples. “I thought this would be more effective.”

It definitely was, Kara’s brain is still a little scrambled, but that’s not the point. The point is that Lena kissed her, why?

“If it had been Alex talking too much, would you have kissed her?” Kara asks, mostly because if she keep talking, Lena might kiss her again to shut her up. But partly because she’s curious, you don’t kiss someone you hate.

“Alex is a woman of few words and she knows when to stop talking so it’s a moot point.”

“Fine.” Kara says, tilting her chin up. She’s not backing down. “What about Winn then? We both know he can talk almost as much as me.”

Lena licks her lips. “And we both know that Winn is definitely not my type so that’s also irrelevant.”

“Are you saying I’m your type?”

Lena’s mouth opens but it snaps shut before she says anything. For the first time, in a long time, Lena isn’t glaring at her as her cheeks heat and hope skitters through her chest. It’s quick and fleeting but it’s there and it calms the ache for just a moment.

“If I were to continue talking too much, would you kiss me again?”

Lena’s eyes flicker down to her mouth and Kara’s heart stutters in her chest. She suddenly feels very warm.

“No.”

Kara swallows. “Really?”

“Yes,” Lena says. “That was a mistake, I shouldn’t have done that.”

As quick as that hope was there, it’s gone again. So then why did she kiss her in the first place? Kara squares her shoulders, though she knows Lena can read everything she’s feeling on her face anyway. Lena’s always been good at reading her.

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice is tight again. It’s not an apology for this conversation, or for trying to hold her close with her conversation before. It’s a sorry for everything she’s done to hurt Lena and a promise to never do it again.

Lena knows all this, it’s up to her what she does with it.

“I’ve taken up too much of your time,” Kara continues. “Winn is waiting if you want to go see him.” He’s still watching, so is Alex, she can see her sister looks ready to jump in to help her, that she’s holding herself back from intervening.

“Kara.”

This time it’s Lena that stops Kara from leaving, she wasn’t sure she’d ever hear her name like that again, not that soft. She never thought she’d hear Lena call her that while she’s wearing this suit either.

“I’m not…” Lena starts, she takes a breath, tries again. “I’m not saying I forgive you.”

“I ne-“

“I’m not done, please, let me say this.”

Kara’s mouth snaps shut, nods for Lena to continue.

“I want to talk. I’m not saying I’m ready for that,” her eyes drop to Kara’s mouth. “Yet. I shouldn’t have…” Lena’s eyes stay on her lips for a long moment, Kara eventually picking up what she’s saying. Does Lena…or did she, before Kara ruined everything, have feelings for her in return?

“Can we talk?” Lena continues, green eyes back on Kara’s. “Just the two of us. Maybe dinner? I want…I miss you.” For the first time in months, Kara sees real emotion, not the mask Lena’s been trying to put up (that Kara has always been able to see through anyway). She looks hurt, but there’s something else peeking through, something that looks like hope as well as something gentle, that’s all Lena.

“Anything you want,” Kara promises. All she wants is for Lena to be happy. All she wants is to never hurt Lena again.

“I want no more secrets.”

“I promise,” Kara says, lifting her hand, sticking out her pinky towards Lena. “No more secrets.”

Kara’s heart leaps in her chest because there it is, it’s small, but that’s definitely a smile that teases at the corner of Lena’s mouth. 

Lena links their fingers together. “No more secrets.”

Their hands fall back apart after a long moment, a moment where green eyes had held hers and she’s felt all the hope that has been absent for months.

“Tonight?” Kara asks, tries not to look _too_ hopeful.

“Tonight,” Lena nods.

She hasn’t lost Lena, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
